


Never Too Old For Jumping

by Ms31x129



Series: Tumblr XF Asks, Battles, Drabbles, Prompts etc. [3]
Category: The xfiles
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mulder Scully Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Drabble Prompt #119"I told you not to jump on the bed."





	Never Too Old For Jumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Borrowed cultureisdarkbeer's Maggie again. She so cute. Thanks.

Scully stands at the sink finishing the last of their breakfast dishes. Hearing a loud crash from above that shakes the whole house, she rushed up the stairs. 

Stopping in the doorway of the bedroom she and Mulder shared - Mulder was groaning. The dog barked and pounced around, tail wagging. Their daughter was using Mulder’s stomach as a pillow and she laughed so loud Scully had to shout.

“What’s going on?”

Maggie, M to Mulder, now 4 stopped giggling long enough to explain.

“Daddy was showing me how he used to jump on the bed when he was a little boy. Weren’t you Daddy?”

Amidst the splintered wreckage of the antique mahogany bed they’d chosen together, he was sprawled, Scully tapped her foot - waiting. Mulder opened his eyes slowly and looked at Scully his expression sheepish.

Scully sighed. "Mulder... How many time's have I told you not to jump on the bed?" 


End file.
